A Summer of Changes
by Solo2863
Summary: Set the year before "Swallows and Amazons", this is how the genesis of the Amazon Pirates might have happened.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - A Surprise Present

It was the first full day of the summer holidays and Ruth and Peggy Blackett were downstairs for breakfast without being called. They were surprised to find their Uncle Jim sitting at the dining table having already started on a huge plate of bacon and eggs.

"Hello you two," he said looking up

"Hello Uncle Jim it's not like you to be here so early," said Ruth.

"Cheeky! Yes, I was up with the lark this morning and have been busy getting the launch ready."

"The launch? Where are you going?" asked Ruth.

"I've got an appointment in the village."

"Can we come?" piped up Peggy.

"Of course, in fact the trip is especially for you two."

"For us! What will we be doing?"

At this moment Mrs Blackett entered the room, "You'll find out soon enough. Until then it's a surprise. Now sit down and eat your breakfasts."

As they ate Ruth and Peggy tried their best to get their mother and uncle to reveal the surprise, but despite the persistent, probing questions the two grown-ups refused to tell them anything more.

After what seemed like an age to the girls breakfast was over and all four walked down to the old stone boathouse. The launch lay at her normal berth opposite the rowing boat. A faint smell of oil hung in the air as evidence of the preparations. While Uncle Jim busied himself with the complexities of starting the engine Ruth and Peggy untied the mooring lines and held them ready until the boat was ready to depart.

With a series of coughs and a cloud of blue smoke the engine started. Uncle Jim made some adjustments to the controls and it settled down to a steady putt-putt. "Stand by to let go!" he shouted. Then laughed as he saw how his order had been anticipated.

"I might have known you two would be ready. Alright, let go forrad, let go aft! Bear off! Gently Ruth!"

"Aren't you coming with us?" called Peggy when she realised her mother was still standing on the wooden landing stage.

"No, I've got a few things to do here. Now behave yourselves, and try not to get into mischief."

"As if we would," muttered Ruth. And both girls called their good byes across the widening gap.

Carefully Uncle Jim guided the boat out of the boathouse and into the river, then downstream past the humped shape of the promontory with its tall flagstaff and out of the river and into the lake.

"Who's going to steer first?" asked Uncle Jim.

Both girls immediately shouted "Me, me!"

"Alright, one at a time. Peggy can take the first watch, and Ruth can relieve her before we get to the islands."

Proudly Peggy took the small steering wheel and kept the launch heading across the lake towards the town on the opposite shore.

"There's a steamer coming and I think it will pass really close. What do I do?" asked Peggy with a slight note of anxiety in her voice.

"Can you remember the rules about what happens when two boats meet?"

"I can't remember, one of us gets out of the way. Do I because we're the smallest?"

"Not quite. Ruth, do you know?"

"We give way because the steamer is on our starboard side"

"That's right. Now which way will you turn?"

"To the right, I mean starboard," replied Peggy.

"Go on then, make it a good bold turn so the skipper knows what you're doing."

Peggy turned the wheel and the launch's bows obediently swung to starboard. "That's it, come round until you're on a course that will let us safely pass astern."

The three in the launch watched as the white painted steamer passed. The captain, high up in the wheelhouse, lifted a hand to acknowledge the smaller boat's action. Uncle Jim raised a hand in reply and Ruth waved cheerfully. Several of the steamer's passengers waved back as well. Peggy kept both hands firmly on the wheel knowing that in a moment they would be tossed about by the steamer's wash.

"A fair number for this time of day," observed Uncle Jim, "Hopefully it'll be a good season for visitors. There are plenty round here who could do with the business."

"Not too many I hope. So many of the visitors hire boats and then they can't row properly and zig-zag all over the place getting in the way," complained Ruth.

"I hope you're not rude to them," said her uncle.

"Of course not, and anyway, most of them don't go far from the bay."

"Good to hear that. Now Peggy, it's time to let Ruth take the helm."

Reluctantly Peggy let her older sister take the wheel. Ruth checked on what other craft were around and opened the throttle further, in hurry to get to whatever the surprise was. Her uncle immediately put it back to the original setting, explaining. "The extra power won't make you go much faster and just burns extra fuel. You'll have to be patient."

Ruth glared at him but left the throttle alone. She was sure she could handle the boat as well as anyone, and it annoyed her when she was not allowed to do things how she wanted. At least she and Peggy were trusted to take out the rowing boat without supervision and since the Easter holidays they were allowed to camp by themselves on what they called Wild Cat Island. This summer she and Peggy hoped they could camp on the island for a whole week without interference from the grown-ups.

Skilfully she guided the launch through the jumble of small islands that ringed the approaches to the town, giving a wide berth to the fishermen who sat in their boats ever hopeful of catching something larger than a perch.

"Where are we going? The public landing place?" asked Ruth.

"No, to the boatyard. Over by the big green sheds. It's a bit crowded there, best let me take over now."

Again Ruth gave a look that implied she thought she was more than capable of taking the launch to a berth in the yard, but relinquished the wheel and went forward to be ready with the painter.

Uncle Jim brought the launch alongside a wooden jetty at the boatyard. As the boat slid to a standstill he gave Ruth, who was now standing in the bows ready with the painter, a nod and she jumped ashore and took the rope through a convenient ringbolt before bringing it back to a cleat on the launch's foredeck.

"Good girl Ruth," said her uncle. "Make sure it's properly secure, we might be here a little while."

As Ruth was making fast the painter Peggy took the stern line ashore. When her sister had finished she hauled it tight and secured that too.

With the launch safely alongside the sisters looked expectantly at their uncle, who was busying himself under the canopy.

"Come on Uncle Jim, tell us why we're here, please," Ruth pleaded.

"You'll find out soon enough," he teased in reply.

Ruth almost stamped her foot in frustration. "Jiminy, what is it about grown-ups that makes them keep you waiting for everything?" she complained to Peggy.

Her sister just shrugged.

"I'm ready now," said Uncle Jim "Are you coming?"

"Of course!" they both chorused.

Ruth and Peggy followed their uncle through the yard, passing between boats held upright by props while men worked on them and another in a wheeled cradle at the top of the slipway ready to return to the water. A man dressed in paint-splattered dungarees appeared from the biggest shed.

"Morning Mr Turner!" he said.

"Good morning, Bob. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, all ready to go. Are these the lucky girls?"

"Yes, these are my nieces. This is Ruth, and this is Peggy, though I haven't told them why we're here yet," warned Uncle Jim.

The two girls each said good morning and shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you both. Well, follow me then," said the boat builder leading them to another landing stage in front of the smaller shed.

Alongside the wooden jetty were half a dozen or so small boats, mainly rowing boats like the one back in the Beckfoot boathouse.

"There you are then," said the boat builder, waving in the direction of the jetty, "She's all yours."

Ruth and Peggy looked around with confused looks on their faces.

Their uncle and the boat builder both laughed. After a few seconds Uncle Jim relented. He walked along the jetty. "This boat," he said, pointing to a varnished sailing dinghy lying at the far end, "Is yours."

"Jiminy!" exclaimed Ruth.

"What, really?" asked Peggy at the same time.

"Yes, really. She's all yours. She's a sort of combined birthday present because I was away for both your last birthdays, and your mother was pleased with school reports. . I spotted her a while back and thought it is time you two learned some real seamanship, not just splashing around in a rowing boat"

Ruth did not even rise to the bait of her uncle's comment. She only had eyes for the boat. "She looks beautiful," she said.

"Why don't you two have a good look at her while I settle things with Bob here. Then we can think of a sailing lesson to get know her."

As the two men walked back up to the office Ruth and Peggy stood at the end of landing stage and examined the dinghy in detail.

Like many of the small boats around the lake this one was varnished inside and out, giving the wood a deep golden hue. Set well forward was the mast, behind that was mounted a long narrow box.

"What's that for?" asked Peggy pointing.

"That will be for the centreboard," answered her sister knowledgably. You lower it down to make the boat more stable and help it to sail better. Like a keel on big boats."

Inside the boat lay the sail, the creamy white canvas neatly rolled around the spars and secured with an evenly spaced row of half hitches. Both girls stepped down and fingered the stiff material. "It feels brand new."

Suddenly Peggy exclaimed "Look at that!" and pointed to a small barrel sitting on chocks under the thwart just behind the mast. "Do you think we could use that for lemonade?"

"Grog!"

"Pardon?"

"Grog. Real sailors drink rum, or grog. Don't you remember? Uncle Jim told us how the Navy put water in their rum and called it grog after the Admiral who invented it."

"Are you sure? Grog's a funny name for an admiral."

"Well it was something like that, any way it will be great for when we go to Wild Cat Island." *

"Well, what do you think of her?" Uncle Jim's voice interrupted the conversation.

"Lovely", "Great" replied the girls simultaneously.

"Good. Let's get her rigged and we can have a practice sail. A spot more wind wouldn't come amiss, but this is better for learning than half a gale."

* Ruth was nearly right here. Diluted rum was called "grog" because it was introduced by Admiral Vernon, who was known as Old Grog because he wore a waterproof cloak made of grogram. (Jim Turner)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Maiden Voyage

Uncle Jim showed his nieces how to rig the sail by first attaching the halyard to the yard and pulling it up, then pulling down on the front corner of the sail to get it tight. "That corner is known is known as the tack," he told them. "It sounds strange, but you'll soon get to know the names for all the parts of the sail and the rigging. You also need to make sure the boat is facing into the wind before hoisting the sail, otherwise she'll try to sail off or heel over before you're ready."

He leant back to get a better view and cast a critical eye over the sail. "I got Bob to make a new sail as the old one was only fit for the rag bag. It looks to set well at the moment. It's good quality canvas so it shouldn't stretch unevenly with age. There's some awful cheap stuff around nowadays but Bob only uses the best. Now, Peggy you're nearest. See that rope near your knee? That's for the centreboard. Undo it and let it out gently."

Cautiously Peggy took the rope and undid it from where it was wrapped round a cleat. She could feel it pull through hands and managed to ease it out without letting it go with a rush.

"That's it Peggy. You need to make sure you're in deep enough water before lowering the board, but here by the jetty there's plenty beneath us."

Uncle Jim took another look around the boat to make sure everything was correct for their first voyage, and took the tiller in one hand and the mainsheet in the other. "Ruth, untie the painter and get ready to give us a shove off."

Ruth stepped back onto the shore and untied the painter and stood with it in her hand waiting for her uncle's instruction. He used the mainsheet to pull the sail in a little and gave Ruth a nod, "Shove us off and jump aboard."

Having had plenty of practice with the rowing boat Ruth managed to simultaneously push out the bow and step aboard. Her uncle eased the tiller over and the boat slipped away from the jetty.

"First I'll get further out into clear water, so I can show you the basics, then you can have a go," he said. "The important thing is to trim the sail according to the wind direction. The closer you want to point to the wind, the more you need to pull the sail in. A good boat will get within about forty five degrees to the wind, then you can make a series of zigzags to sail up wind. That's called tacking. Of course it is much easier if the wind is going the way you want to go in the first place."

The boat slipped smoothly through the water as Uncle Jim talked about what he was doing. "Now we've gone far enough in this direction and we want to work our way further up wind, so we need to start our zig-zags, bringing the wind on the other side of the boat. First check the new course is clear. You don't want to run down someone. Then warn your crew of what you are about to do… call 'ready about'… then push the tiller towards the side the sail is on." He then gently swung the tiller over so the boat pivoted round, for a moment the sail flapped, then it crossed over and filled with wind on the other side and he steadied the boat on the new course.

Uncle Jim went through the process again to show his nieces how it should be done before getting them to try.

"Right, Ruth you come back here and take the tiller. I'll hold on to the mainsheet to control the sail for now so you have less to think about. Just keep us going in a straight line to start with."

Ruth slid back and took the tiller. She tried a few small alterations of course to judge how the boat handled.

"Shall I'll try tacking now?" she asked.

"Whenever you're ready. Remember, when you tack you always push the tiller towards the side where the sail is, and the boat will turn to the opposite side. Before you start check the new course is clear."

Ruth nodded and looked around. Fortunately there were no other craft in the area. She pushed the tiller right over and the boat spun round.

"Straighten up, straighten up!" urged her uncle, putting a guiding hand out to the tiller. "You've made the usual beginner's mistake and turned too hard. Guide the boat through the turn and straighten up on your new course as the sail fills. Now come gently back up towards the wind and when the front edge of the sail starts to flap you've gone a little too far so come back a touch."

"Jiminy, there's a lot to think about at once!"

"It seems like it to start with, but I bet that within a few days you'll be doing it all without thinking."

For the remainder of the morning Uncle Jim guided Ruth and Peggy through the basics of handling their new boat under sail. Just as Ruth was starting to think about lunch her uncle said, "I don't know about you two, but I'm ready to eat."

In reply he got two murmurs of agreement.

"Good, all this fresh air gives you an appetite. Now Peggy, see that small headland?" Uncle Jim pointed to a low, tree covered point. "Steer for the bay to the right of it."

Peggy, who was on the tiller, altered course as directed. As they came closer Ruth could see someone waving to them.

"Is that mother?" she asked, "What's she doing here?"

"I expect she was getting hungry as well," said Uncle Jim with a smile. "Slow the boat down a bit Peggy. Let the sail out more to lose some of the wind. Ruth, pull the centreboard up to about halfway."

With their uncle's guidance Peggy and Ruth brought the boat to the beach near where their mother was standing. As the bow grated on the stony shore Mother called out, "What do think of your surprise?"

"Fantastic!" said Ruth, as she stepped ashore. "The best present ever."

"Glad to hear it," said her uncle as he followed her. "I've felt guilty about the time I've spent away trying to make my fortune and those missed birthdays. So I hope this makes up for it. Now Molly I hope there's plenty of food, I'm ready to eat a horse!"

Mrs Blackett laughed. "You don't change, do you Jim? Always ready to eat. I'm not surprised you're getting plumper."

"Me! Plump? I don't know what you mean." said Uncle Jim, patting his ample stomach.

"Come on then, I need help to get the things from Rattletrap," said Mrs Blackett, as she led the way to parked car. A rug was already spread on a nearby patch of grass overlooking the lake. Together Ruth and Peggy collected a large wicker hamper, while their uncle followed with a string bag full of bottles. From the hamper came sandwiches, pies, cakes, all the ingredients for a first class picnic. The bottles were mainly lemonade, but included two of beer for Uncle Jim.

All four ate and drank their fill until even Uncle Jim admitted that he was full. "I couldn't eat another thing," he said, "I shall have to go back with you as a passenger, and leave you two to run the boat."

Sure enough, once they had pushed off from the beach and waved goodbye to mother, Uncle Jim settled back comfortably, tipped his hat forward to keep the sun out of his eyes and appeared to doze off.

Ruth smiled to herself as she steered the boat back to the boatyard. She knew she had found a real passion. Rowing on the lake was fine, but controlling a boat under sail was an entirely different matter. The boat behaved like a living creature. When the combination of sail setting and course were right the boat responded beautifully and a few times they went fast enough for the water to burble cheerfully under the bows. It was a new and thrilling experience.

As they neared the yard Uncle Jim opened his eyes and gave instructions for them to head to where they had left launch rather than the jetty they sailed from. Under his direction Ruth brought the dinghy alongside. Their speed, which in the open lake had seemed quite slow, suddenly seemed to be far too fast. Despite trying to follow her Uncle's directions she bumped quite hard and looked anxiously over the side to see if she had scratched the varnish. To her relief there were no visible marks and she vowed always to try keep the boat free from scrapes and scratches.

"Can we sail back home?" asked Ruth after Uncle Jim had climbed aboard the launch.

"Not this time. You need more experience before making a voyage like that by yourselves," he replied.

Reluctantly Ruth and Peggy had to agree that they were not quite ready, but they determined that as soon as possible they would be allowed to sail wherever and whenever they wanted. The sail was lowed and carefully stowed and the boat prepared for towing back to her new home in the Beckfoot boathouse.

On the way back across the lake to home unusually Ruth did not insist on taking the wheel of the launch, instead she preferred to watch with proprietary pride the trim dinghy towing astern.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Amazon Pirates

After supper that evening Ruth and Peggy sat discussing their new boat and making new plans for things to do during the holidays.

"We can sail to Wild Cat Island when we camp there this year," said Ruth. "Much better than rowing, and I think there's more room in the new boat. We ought to decide where else we can go, there is still a lot of the lake we haven't explored."

Suddenly Peggy asked, "What are we going to call it?"

"Her," replied Ruth sharply.

"Pardon?"

"Her," repeated Ruth more patiently. "You know that boats are always female. So we should always use her or she."

"Alright then. What are we going to call her?"

I hadn't really thought about that," replied her sister, "Of course she's got to have a name."

"Lots of boats are named after birds, like kingfisher or dabchick," continued Peggy.

"No! They don't sound nearly exciting enough. You couldn't have an adventure in a boat called dabchick," declared Ruth decisively.

"Well, what are good names for a boat to have adventures in then?"

"Oh there are loads of good names. I've been reading _Treasure Island_ and the ship in that is called _Hispaniola_."

" _Hispaniola_ , that doesn't seem right for us. What is a Hispaniola any way?"

"Peggy! Don't be such a donkey! Hispaniola is an island in the Caribbean, the Spanish Main. You know, where pirates like Blackbeard and Captain Kidd captured ships and buried their treasure!"

"How should I know that? I've not read the book."

"Well, what ships do you know?"

Peggy thought for a moment before replying, " _Titanic_ of course, and _Mauritania_ , _Iron Duke_ and Nelson's _Victory_."

"Those don't sound right, and you're a double donkey if you want to call a boat _Titanic_!"

"Well you asked what ships I knew, not what names I wanted!"

"Get some paper and pencils we'll write down all the names we can think of and see if one of those is good enough."

Peggy rummaged around and found some paper and two pencils that were not too blunt. For several minutes there was no sound other than occasional scribbling, sometimes followed by frantic crossing out.

Suddenly Ruth tossed aside her piece of paper and looked up, "I've got it! We're a right pair of galoots! _Amazon_!"

"What?" asked Peggy.

" _Amazon_. We call the river Amazon, why shouldn't our boat be called _Amazon_ as well?"

" _Amazon_ … _Amazon"_ Peggy repeated the name several times. "It sounds good."

"Can you think of anything better?" demanded Ruth.

"No. Why do we call the river the Amazon anyway?"

"Surely you know. When I was very little the river seemed very wide and Uncle Jim said it must be like the Amazon to me. That was when he'd just got back from one of his trips to South America. The name just sort of stuck. It's much better than the real name anyway. We can be the Amazon sailors."

"The Amazon sailors?"

"Why not? It sounds good to me."

"I suppose it's alright."

"Alright, of course it's alright! Have you got any other ideas?"

"Are there any other ships in that book you were reading?"

"The only other one I can remember is a pirate ship called _Walrus_ , and I don't think that sounds such a good name for our boat." Ruth paused, then continued with a rush, "I've got another idea! We can be pirates as well!"

"Pirates? We can't go around capturing other boats. There would be no end of trouble with Mother and Uncle Jim if we did that."

"Galoot! We wouldn't go capturing others, though that would be fun, but we can search for buried treasure and have a pirate feast on Wild Cat Island. Uncle Jim's got that old starting cannon on the houseboat. He might even let us fire it. We can have tons of fun."

o – o – O – o - o

Next morning Uncle Jim again rowed over from the houseboat to give Ruth and Peggy another sailing lesson, but before he had a chance to say anything he was pounced on by the girls.

"We've got a name for the boat," said Ruth.

"Can we paint it on?" added Peggy.

"Whoa, steady on! One at a time!" warned their uncle, "Now what is it you want?"

"We want to call our new boat _Amazon_ ," said Ruth impatiently, "and we're going to paint it on the stern."

"That's a good idea. All ships should have a name. But I'm not sure about you doing the painting yourself. It can be quite tricky getting the writing evenly spaced. You'll want it to look good."

"Will you do it then?"

"Hang on a moment! I don't know if I'm up to it either. Something like that needs a steady hand and a good eye. I'll think about it and find someone who can do it for us. We don't want to spoil her by rushing"

"And we're going to be pirates!" added Peggy. "We can look for buried treasure."

Ruth shot her sister a warning look. Although she had not said anything about it she was not ready to start sharing all their plans with the grown-ups.

"Pirates? Treasure?" asked their uncle, "I don't think you will find much treasure around here, and don't go upsetting the farmers by digging holes in their land."

"Of course we won't," insisted Ruth, "But we can have a pirate feast and use the barrel to carry our grog."

"Well, I don't see why not. But there is one thing Ruth, you'll have to change your name."

"Why? What's wrong with my name?"

"Pirates are ruthless," Uncle Jim chuckled at his own joke. "They'll attack anyone weaker than themselves and don't care a fig for those for oppose them. Look at how old Captain Flint bumped off everyone who knew where he had buried his treasure."

Ruth thought for a moment, "I've never really liked Ruth as a name anyway. It sounds too prim and proper. The sort of name that Great Aunt Maria likes. You know how she never says Peggy, it's always Margaret, and said in the kind of voice that makes you feel small."

"You can't just stop being Ruth!" exclaimed her sister, "And what would you be called?"

"Well, Nancy is my middle name. I suppose I could use that. I think it sounds better than Ruth. Perhaps I should take one of the pirate names, Billy Bones or Israel Hands."

Uncle Jim was surprised at the reaction produced by his little joke. "You don't have to change anything Ruth, if you don't want to. Though I do admit it _was_ your Great Aunt Maria's idea, she was _very_ insistent, but Nancy was your father's preference."

"That's decided then!" announced Ruth firmly. "From now on I want to be called Nancy. Especially if it's what father would have wanted!" She turned her head to watch a pair of ducks landing on the river so the others would not see how her eyes were watering.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - A Test!

For several days Uncle Jim taught Nancy, as she now insisted on being called, and Peggy everything he knew about sailing a small boat. They learnt how to run before the wind and make best progress when tacking back against it, how to set the sail and centreboard to make _Amazon_ perform at her best and how to cope with minor emergencies.

"Accidents and incidents will always happen . If you are well prepared for any accident, it won't be one when it happens and you can get home safely. Don't think they can't happen to you because they can and will," they were taught.

On another occasion he stressed, "An important thing is to know the limits of your ability. A wise sailor knows when to stay in port."

So they practiced reefing the sail to make it smaller when the wind was too strong, how to anchor and, very importantly, what to do if one of them fell overboard.

One afternoon when they had returned to Beckfoot Uncle Jim put a question to them. "You are fine sailing when I'm in the boat with you or watching from close by, but are you up to sailing by yourselves?"

Nancy responded at once, "Of course we are. Aren't we Peg?"

Peggy nodded but did not look quite as sure as her sister.

"Well, I'll set you a little test then."

"A test?" Nancy was immediately on the defensive.

"Yes, but not a written test like you'd get at school, but a practical test to prove that you are as good as I think you are," said Uncle Jim.

"What do we have to do?" asked Peggy.

"I'll not come up to Beckfoot tomorrow, because there is something I want to sort out in the village during the morning. Rig _Amazon_ and sail down to join me for lunch, say at one o'clock. I'll warn cook that you'll not want to eat here, and I'll prepare something for us onboard. How about a real sailors' meal; something like salt pork and hard tack, complete with weevils?"

"Ugh. If that's all that's on offer we'll give it a miss, thank you."

"Well if you really don't fancy that I suppose I could manage to rustle up steak and kidney pudding with potatoes and peas, and perhaps chocolate sponge to follow."

"Proper food. That's more like it. Do we only have to sail down to the houseboat?" asked Nancy.

"That's the main thing, but be prepared for surprises tomorrow. Now I must be off. I ought to get some more stores in before you arrive. I'll expect you at lunchtime."

"Golly, what do you think he means by surprises?" asked Peggy as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I don't know. You what Uncle Jim's like, always being mysterious," replied Nancy. "Come on let's put _Amazon_ to bed."

o – o – O – o – o

When _Amazon_ was berthed in the boathouse to Nancy's satisfaction and the girls had eaten supper they again talked of what Uncle Jim might have planned for the next day.

"It won't be anything too difficult, just the sort of things he's been showing us. Using the wind correctly, and things like that," said Nancy. "One thing we must do is to have a proper captain. Without Uncle Jim one of us must be in charge." She continued.

"Why don't we take it in turns?" asked Peggy.

"Because it doesn't work like that. In a ship someone is always responsible even when they're asleep. Remember what Uncle Jim told us about the ship he was on that went aground somewhere in the China Seas and the captain was to blame although he was in his cabin."

"But _Amazon_ belongs to both of us."

"Of course she does, we're co-owners, but she can only have one captain."

"I suppose it will be you then?"

"Of course. I'm the eldest."

"But what will I be then?"

Nancy thought for a moment. To her it was obvious that she should take charge, not only was she the elder sister but she was usually the one who thought up all the ideas and took the lead in all their adventures. In the rowing boat who was in charge did not seem to matter much but _Amazon_ was a proper boat, and should have a proper captain and crew. At the same time she had to consider Peggy. Her sister always followed her lead and never, well, hardly ever, complained.

"You will be the mate," Nancy declared. "The mate is in charge of the rest of the crew and is the second in command. I'm sure mates can be owners too."

"Well if you're sure then, I'll be the mate."

Secretly Peggy was pleased at this arrangement. Although her sister's habit of always taking charge was a bit annoying at times, she was not yet confident enough in her ability to deal with the emergencies that Uncle Jim was hinting at for tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - An Early Start

Nancy woke early, padded across the bedroom floor in her bare feet and drew back the curtains.

From beneath the bedclothes Peggy's muffled voice asked, "What are you doing?"

"Just checking the wind. It looks like it's from the foot of the lake. We must allow plenty of time as we'll have to tack down to the houseboat."

"What time is it?"

"It's still early. Ages until breakfast."

Peggy rolled over and tried to go back to sleep, but Nancy started to get dressed in shirt and shorts that had become her habitual wear during the holidays.

"Why are you doing getting dressed if it's so early?" complained Peggy.

"I just want to make sure _Amazon_ is ready before we go."

"But we did that last night."

"I know, but I want to check her all the same."

"Aaagh!"

Peggy pulled the blanket up over her head. She had long ago decided that when her sister got a bee in her bonnet about something it was best to let her get on with it.

Deciding she would wash when she came back in from the boathouse, Nancy grabbed her shoes from where she kicked them off the night before and crept quietly across the landing, pausing briefly outside the door to her mother's room. Satisfied that she had not woken her mother Nancy made her way downstairs and through to the kitchen. Here she hacked a slice of bread from a loaf in the pantry and liberally buttered it, before putting on her shoes and going outside.

Eating the bread as she walked, Nancy made her way across the dew soaked grass to the boathouse. Before going inside she checked the wind again. It was as she thought when looking out from the bedroom window; the wind was from the southern end of the lake. What was even more frustrating was that it was no more than a light breeze; if it didn't strengthen it would take them an age to reach the little bay where the houseboat was moored.

Once in the boathouse she was not sure why she had gone there. Peggy was right, they had left everything perfectly tidied away. The anchor was lying on its neatly coiled rope, the oars were stowed in the bottom of the boat. Everything was ready. There was nothing more that could be done until they set sail.

Chewing on the last of the bread Nancy sat on the edge of the wooden jetty with her feet resting on _Amazon's_ thwart. This was turning out to be one of the best summers ever, she thought. Who would have imagined Uncle Jim would give them such as present as this? Just wait until she was back at school and could tell the other girls. Of course the horsey group would just sniff and claim nothing could be better than a pony. Nancy was certain that _Amazon_ was far better, there was none of that tedious mucking out to start with.

Of course there were a few things that she thought they must do soon; firstly remind Uncle Jim again about painting _Amazon's_ name on the transom, and secondly to do something to make them and _Amazon_ look more piratical. Secretly she had tried to use one of mother's headscarves as a bandana. It was not very successful, as the silk would slip and the paisley pattern was not particularly nautical.

She decided a Jolly Roger flag with a skull and cross bones was what was wanted for _Amazon_ , but remembering the disasters in needlework at school Nancy knew her skills with a needle and thread were not up to the standard required, but she was sure Peggy could do it. She would ask her sister to make one as soon as possible. But, what for herself and Peggy? Cutlasses and pistols are fine in stories but would be impractical in a small dinghy, even if she could convince her mother to let her have them. They ought to have something to make them stand out.

Nancy lost track of time as she sat there making plans in her head for the rest of the summer. If Uncle Jim was happy with how they sailed today they could arrange when they could camp on the island again. With luck they would be allowed to spend a whole week there, though they would probably have to return after a few days for more provisions. They could also make the boathouse look more like a pirate lair. A big skull and cross bones above the entrance would show anyone passing on the river that pirates were about.

After a while her stomach reminded Nancy that she had not had breakfast yet. She gave _Amazon_ a final check, then strode purposefully back to the house. To find cook was already busy in the kitchen.

"Good morning Miss Ruth, you're up and about early."

"Good morning cookie, and it's Nancy now not Ruth."

"Sorry Miss Nancy. After all these years it seems strange to have you changing your name. Still happen as I'll get used to it. Now get your finger out of that bowl or you'll feel my wooden spoon across your knuckles."

Hastily Nancy withdrew the offending finger from the mixing bowl, but not before she had got a taste of the mixture inside.

"Chocolate cake?"

"Not for you. There's a sale of work over in the village tomorrow, and your mother suggested making something for the cake stall. Have you washed yet? I thought not. Your breakfasts'll be ready when you and sister are. Now get out of my kitchen."

Nancy went, knowing that cook was not half as fierce as she pretended to be, and sure that as well as a cake for the sale there would be one for the tea table that afternoon.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Boat Adrift

"Shiver my timbers, but this is no joke!" exclaimed Nancy.

 _Amazon_ was part way down the lake and Nancy was getting more and more frustrated by the slowness of their progress. The wind had strengthened a little since her early morning visit to the boathouse, but it kept changing direction causing them to tack frequently in order to make the best possible progress.

What made it worse were the numbers of other craft, canoes and rowing boats that had come out from the hiring station in the village and were milling aimlessly around; getting in each other's way, and in _Amazon's_. With relief that they finally passed the last of the islands that were scattered around the mid-point of the lake. From there onwards the wind seemed steadier too, and Nancy was sure they would only need one more tack to reach the bay where the houseboat was moored.

As they approached the western side of the lake Peggy called "Watch out for that boat! I think it's drifting!"

"Where?"

"Over there, on the right a bit. Sorry, I mean on the starboard bow."

Looking to where her sister was pointing Nancy could see a smallish rowing boat near the shore. Easing the sail a little she headed _Amazon_ towards the other boat. As they came closer they clearly see the boat was empty.

"I'll come alongside, you grab it. Port side!" Nancy was clearly in command and Peggy got ready to seize the drifting boat.

"You're going to miss it," warned Peggy.

"No I'm not. I'm going downwind and then luffing up. Just like Uncle Jim showed us."

As _Amazon_ came closer to the rowing boat, which was drifting broadside to the wind, Nancy watched it carefully. Choosing her moment she pushed the tiller over and brought _Amazon_ head to wind. She was not moving particularly fast and slowed almost to stop as she pointed into the wind.

Peggy leant over the side and grabbed the bow of the other boat, and pulled it alongside.

"Well done Peg. Don't let her go."

"What shall we do now?"

At that moment they heard a voice calling, "Ahoy! Ahoy there!"

Looking around they saw a gentleman on the shore waving both arms in the air and shouting at the top of his voice.

Nancy shouted back, "Is this yours?"

"Yes."

"There's not much wind to tow her. Peg, are there any the oars in there?"

Peggy peered into the boat they had recovered. "Yes, they're both in there."

"You row her in. I'll follow with _Amazon_."

Carefully Peggy climbed into the other boat and set the oars in the rowlocks. Once _Amazon_ was clear she started rowing towards the figure on the beach. Nancy followed just keeping pace with her sister. It was not long before Peggy brought the rowing boat to the shore where the gentleman was waiting on the shingle beach.

He gave the boat a good pull up on to the beach so Peggy was able to step ashore without getting her feet wet, then turned to help Nancy, who brought _Amazon_ in alongside.

"Thank you so much," said the stranger. "I would have been in a pretty pickle if you two hadn't have been there with your boat. I live over on the other side and came across here for a spot of fishing."

"We are on way to visit our Uncle; He lives in that houseboat on the other side," explained Peggy.

"The blue boat in a bay by itself?"

"Yes, that's our Uncle's."

"How did your boat drift off?" asked Nancy suddenly.

"I can't have pulled it up far enough and a steamer's wash must have lifted her off. I'd like to give you something for your trouble, but I don't have any change on me."

"That's alright, thank you Mister err...?" Nancy's voice trailed off.

"Ransome," supplied the stranger.

"Thank you Mr Ransome, but we ought to be off now."

"Wait a moment. As a thank you why don't you both come over for tea one afternoon?" He took out a notebook and pen from a jacket pocket and wrote down a telephone number, tore the page out and gave it to Nancy. "Get your mother to call me on this number and arrange a suitable day. You _are_ on the telephone I presume?"

"Yes, we are. And thank you very much."

Mr Ransome helped to push _Amazon_ off from the shore, this time with Peggy at the helm, and with a wave returned to his fishing.

When she was sure they were out of earshot Nancy spoke, "I don't believe his boat was really washed off by a steamer."

"Why not?"

"When did a steamer last go past? It was ages ago."

"Perhaps it only drifted away slowly there isn't much wind."

"No, I think the boat pushed was pushed off. Where I landed with _Amazon_ there was a long mark on the beach where a boat had been pulled well up."

"Perhaps it was from another boat, or someone pushed his off for a lark."

"I don't know. There is something odd about Mr Ransome."

The rest of the voyage across the lake to the houseboat went by without further incident. Uncle Jim was on deck waiting as they sailed into the bay.

"Well sailed!" he called. "It's a tricky wind today and you managed the shifts well," then, without any warning, he tossed overboard the old lifebelt that usually lay on the cabin roof. "That's a drowning man! Rescue him!"

This caught Peggy by surprise but after a moment's consideration she brought _Amazon_ smartly up to the lifebelt so Nancy could recover it from the water. Uncle Jim waved his approval and called them alongside.

"Just a little test to see how you reacted. Now, are you ready to eat?"

Helped by their uncle it took little time to secure _Amazon_ alongside the houseboat. Inside the cheerful roar of primus stoves came from the little galley up forward telling the girls that lunch was nearly ready. Soon three plates of food were ready and glasses were filled with lemonade.

After a few mouthfuls Uncle Jim asked "How was the voyage down?"

"A bit of a pig with the wind shifting like that," admitted Nancy.

Peggy interrupted, "But what about Mr Ransome?"

"Mr Ransome?"

"Yes, his rowing boat had drifted off while he was fishing, and we rescued it."

Between mouthfuls Nancy and Peggy then told the story of recovering the drifting boat and taking it back to the shore, and how it seemed strange that the boat had drifted off in the first place. At the end they told how they had been invited to tea. Nancy produced the paper with the telephone number. "Look! He gave us his telephone number for mother to call and arrange a date."

"Are you going to go?"

"That will depend on what mother says. He seemed a very nice gentleman, but it was very odd about the boat."

"Well if your mother telephones, and is happy about him it is up to you whether you go." Uncle Jim settled back on the seat and looked at Nancy. "Well, how do think you did this morning? Should I let you loose on the lake for the rest of the summer?"

"I think we did well, considering the awful wind," said Nancy confidently.

Peggy agreed with her sister, "We had to tack all the way, and Nancy came alongside that rowing boat beautifully."

"And you picked up that old lifebuoy pretty well yourself."

Uncle Jim looked at his nieces eager faces. "I agree. The only thing I am concerned about is how you'll manage if there is a bit of a blow. Keep a close eye on the weather, and remember, if in doubt take in a reef."

"Thank you Uncle, we'll be really careful."

"Good, now if you have finished can you clear away the plates while I get the pudding."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Planning

After they returned to Beckfoot and had left _Amazon_ secure in the boathouse Nancy and Peggy rushed into the house to tell their mother the news, both speaking at once

"Uncle Jim says we can sail without him now. Can we camp on the island again?"

"We've been invited to tea by Mr Ransome because we rescued his boat."

Mrs Blackett motioned at them with her hands to slow down. "One at a time, please. Now what is it you want to tell me? Nancy first."

"Uncle Jim says that we are good enough to sail without him now, so can we camp on the island again, by ourselves?"

"I don't see why not. But first we must make all the necessary arrangements. You are not rushing off until I'm satisfied that the Dixons are happy to supply you with milk, eggs and other fresh food, and that you have everything you need."

"Mother!"

"Nancy you heard me. I don't care if you are the best sailors in the world, I want to check all your things before you go. Now, Peggy, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"We rescued a boat and it belonged to man called Mr Ransome and he has invited us to tea and he gave us his telephone number and said you could call to arrange it." replied Peggy breathlessly.

"Very well, I will telephone this Mr Ransome, when I have the time. Does he know what you two are really like? He may change his mind after I speak to him. Now go and wash your hands, tea will be ready soon."

"Of course, chocolate cake!" exclaimed Nancy as she rushed upstairs.

o – o - O – o - o

All through tea Nancy and Peggy chattered about what they could do now they were considered capable of sailing without supervision. Nancy was all for sailing to the island and start getting ready for camping there.

"We could build a stockade, like in _Treasure Island_ ," she said. "We could defend ourselves from attackers and then drive them back into the sea."

Peggy's thoughts were more practical. "We've hardly been to the island yet these holidays. We've been so busy learning to sail that there hasn't been time. We may need to clear the camp site and the path to the harbour."

"There will be plenty of time for that when we're actually there," Nancy said firmly. "We must set up camp as soon as possible."

That evening, at their mother's insistence, Nancy and Peggy started to make a list of what they needed to take with them to the island.

"Tent... and blankets," said Peggy.

"Axe. Useful as weapon as well chopping wood," said Nancy.

"Really!" said her mother, overhearing this last comment as she came into the room, "I try to bring you up as normal, polite girls and you seem to be turning into blood-thirsty savages."

"Weren't you ever even just a little bit blood-thirsty?" Nancy.

"No, your Great Aunt Maria wouldn't have allowed us even to think it. Now, what have you got on your list? If there is something you need I can buy it tomorrow when I go round to the village for the Sale of Work."

The remainder of the evening was spent in that most necessary chore of preparing a list of everything needed for the Amazon Pirates to spend a week on the island.

o – o - O – o - o

"It's pouring."

When Nancy pulled back the curtains the next morning she could not hide the disappointment in her voice. Grey clouds covered the whole sky and rain fell steadily.

"It will be miserable sailing in this. It won't be worth even taking _Amazon_ out of the boathouse."

Unlike the previous mornings of this holiday Nancy and Peggy were not ready when their mother called to say that breakfast was on the table.

When they sat down mother chuckled at their miserable faces. "Cheer up, it isn't the end of the world if you can't sail today, there is still most of the holidays to go. You could even spend the day doing your holiday tasks. I don't believe you have even opened your books yet."

"Oh mother! There's tons of time to do holiday tasks yet," said Nancy.

"If you don't want to do holiday tasks why don't you come to the sale of work with me instead?"

The look on Nancy's face suggested that she would rather face a whole tribe of blood-thirsty savages than go with her mother, but later that morning she and Peggy were in the car while Mrs Blackett drove round the lake to the village.

At the hall where the sale of work was held there were numerous tables laid out all selling different things. After Mrs Blackett handed over the chocolate cake she stopped to talk o the stall-holder. Nancy started casting impatient looks at her mother.

"When you're out the lake it can get chilly at times. Now you're sailing you won't be keeping warm like when you're rowing. Why don't you look around to see if anyone has anything suitable on their stall?"

They quickly dismissed a nearby stall stocked with hand crocheted antimacassars and tray clothes and moved on the next, which was full of baby clothes. But the one after that was of knitted items. Among the display of gloves, shawls and scarves were several brightly coloured knitted hats. Nancy seized one in bright green, tried it on and turned, grinning to Peggy.

"Ugh, horrible," was her sister's immediate comment. "It's not your colour at all."

Nancy replaced the green hat and took up one in red. "How about this?" she asked.

"That's better. It even looks a looks a bit piratical. Is there another one for me?"

"Yes. Try it on."

Peggy took the hat offered by Nancy and, rather more carefully than her sister, put it on.

"Very nice," said the lady behind the stall, "will you be buying those?"

"Yes, that is if mother has some money. I've only got a few coppers."

Peggy quickly fetched Mrs Blackett, who agreed that the woollen stocking caps were just the thing.

"Knitted by my own mother," the stall holder. "Her eyesight is fading but she is still a rare one for her knitting. Now do you want me to wrap those for you?"

"No thank you, we'll wear them now," replied Nancy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Now are you sure you have everything?" asked mother, looking at the pile of camping equipment waiting to be loaded into _Amazon_.

"Mother! You must have asked that a million times," replied Nancy. "Yes, we do, and we are only going to Wild Cat Island not the South Seas. We can buy things we need or sail back here if we've left something behind"

"I know dear. Now Mrs Dixon is expecting you every morning and evening for milk and if you don't go to the farm by ten o'clock she will come across to check everything is alright. Just like last year."

"You know there's no need for that. Last year was different. That was our first time camping alone. And any way Uncle Jim is only just a short distance away in the houseboat."

"Not for long," said their uncle, as he joined the little group on the lawn. "I've got to go away again."

"Not Malaya again!" groaned Peggy.

"No, it's only down to London for a few days. A letter came in this morning's post," he added by way of explanation.

"Bother, right in the middle of the hols," said Nancy.

"I'm sorry, but it can't be helped, and you don't always want me around. I'll be back before you know it. Still, before I go I must help you shift some of this cargo. There looks to be enough here for a month, let alone a week."

Nancy darted an "I told you so" look at her mother, who pretended not to notice.

With their uncle's help the pile of kit was quickly divided between _Amazon_ and the rowing boat. With everything loaded Nancy and Peggy were anxious to be off but mother just stood there holding the painter and talking of things that do not really matter but trying to put off the final moment of departure.

"Don't forget you are going to tea with Mr Ransome tomorrow," said Mrs Blackett.

"We won't," replied Nancy.

"Have you got the instructions about to find his house?"

"Yes mother. Peg's got them in her purse,"

"Well if you are sure."

"Yes mother! We are sure. Now give us a shove off, please."

Mrs Blackett dropped the painter neatly into the bows and gave the laden _Amazon_ a push that sent her gliding out into the middle of the river. "Goodbye, and don't forget to get a message to me via Mrs Dixon if there's a problem."

"Yes, of course. Goodbye, goodbye," called Nancy and Peggy across the water as they headed down the river towards the lake.

Mrs Blackett turned to her brother and asked "Do you think they will be alright?"

"Right as rain. We know from last year that they look after themselves on the island. As for the sailing that's a well-found boat and they are unlikely to come to much harm. They've both proved themselves capable. I didn't tell Nancy because she's quite full of herself already, but she's a natural when it comes to sailing. Now I ought to be on my way. Day after tomorrow I have to catch the train to London and there's a lot I need to sort out before then."

"I probably just fuss too much. I expect it's due them not having a father but Nancy can sometimes be so headstrong. Now, why are you wanted in London?"

"Just the usual. A few meetings with officials who want to pick my brains. If there is time I hope to speak to a publisher who's been recommended to me about that book idea of mine."

"Who would want to read about your travels? All I know is you've ended up in some very odd spots and met some highly questionable people."

"It is all the rage these days, travel writing I mean. People will lap it up. Now I really must go and help these two move their stuff."

Uncle Jim gave his sister a peck on the cheek and pushed off the rowing boat to follow his nieces.

 _Amazon_ was tacking to and fro near the mouth of the river as Nancy and Peggy waited for their uncle.

As he came close he hailed them over his shoulder, "Don't wait for me. You've got a fair wind so make the best of it. Have the kettle on ready for when I get there."

No further encouragement was needed, so as Peggy trimmed the sail Nancy steered a course down the lake towards the island. The uncle followed with the slow, economical strokes of his oars that ate up the distance in a deceptively easy fashion.

"This is the life" said Nancy "Just the two of us on the island for a week. We can have no end of adventures in a sailing boat without the grown-ups around."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Peggy, as Nancy tacked _Amazon_ close to the shore.

"Barbequed billygoats! Of course I'm sure!" replied her sister. "Mother's note described the place clearly. Past the headland with bushes down to the water's edge, then Mr Ransome's is the first jetty."

Spilling the wind from the sail to slow down, Nancy neatly brought _Amazon_ alongside the wooden jetty.

As she stepped ashore with the painter Peggy pointed to a boat tied to a mooring post on the opposite side, "Look that's the one we rescued!"

"What else did you expect to see, the _Mauretania_?" retorted her sister.

Further argument was prevented by the arrival or Mr Ransome himself hurrying across the lawn. "Hello, hello," he said, "I was watching from study and saw the boat, but when I saw the red caps I wasn't sure if it was you."

"Hello. Yes we've only had the caps a few days. Do you like them?"

"Like them? I think they are splendid! Now come up to the house and meet my wife, then we can have tea."

Mr Ransome led the way across the lawn to the house, and into the drawing room, where he introduced Nancy and Peggy to his wife, who responded to her husband's introductions in slightly accented English.

When he saw the questioning looks on his guests' faces he explained, "You must excuse my wife's English. She was originally from Russia. She left with me after the revolution.

"Now shall we have tea? Make yourselves comfortable and my wife will bring things through."

Soon Nancy and Peggy were tucking in to a meal that rivalled those prepared by cook at Beckfoot.

"So, how long have you two been sailing?" asked Mr Ransome.

"Only a few weeks. Our uncle bought _Amazon_ for us at the beginning these holidays," explained Nancy.

"You seem to have mastered it very well. Look at how you rescued my rowing boat."

Something in the tone of Mr Ransome's voice made Nancy stop before replying. "We wondered about that," she said eventually.

"Yes," said Peggy, "We couldn't understand how it drifted off like that. We could see the mark on the beach where it had been pulled up earlier."

"Ah, we've been rumbled," said Mr Ransome with a smile.

"What do you mean? And who's we?"

"Well it was a little test set up by your uncle. He was pretty sure that you would have to come close to that shore on your way to his houseboat and he asked if I would mind playing the role of a helpless fisherman to see what you would do."

"That was all planned!"

"Yes, your uncle and I worked it out several days before."

"Do you know Uncle Jim then?"

"Oh yes, we have often fished together. Quite a good man with a fly rod is your uncle, that is when he isn't off on his travels. That's how we first met, when he was temporarily in Estonia at the same time as me."

"Oh, I didn't know he had been there," said Nancy.

"I'm not even sure where Estonia is," added Peggy, "Is it in Russia?"

"Oh no," said Mr Ransome, and he then proceeded to explain about the various countries around the Baltic Sea.

"What do you do now?" asked Nancy.

"I write. Mainly articles for a newspaper, but books as well."

"Story books?"

"Sometimes. I've written folk stories from Russia and about sailing. When I was in Estonia I owned a yacht that I sailed around the Baltic Sea."

The mention of sailing roused Nancy's interest further and she asked many more questions about boats and sailing, all of which Mr Ransome was pleased to answer. In this way the time passed quickly and it was with regret that Nancy and Peggy eventually said they had to leave.

"Where is Mrs Ransome? We must thank her for the lovely tea."

"I think she went into the garden. She said earlier that there was something she needed to do."

The three walked across the lawn back to the jetty where _Amazon_ lay. As the boat came into view Peggy cried out "Look there's Mrs Ransome! What is she doing to _Amazon_?"

Sure enough Mrs Ransome was on the jetty leaning over _Amazon's_ transom.

"Don't worry. She won't have hurt your boat. I did think she might have finished by now," Mr Ransome replied, with a twinkle in his eye.

"What?" exclaimed Nancy as she rushed down to see what was going on.

"Oh," she stopped short on the jetty, looking at the things Mrs Ransome was just putting into a basket.

Mrs Ransome straightened up, "It seems I've just finished in time. Be very careful, the paint will be wet for a while. Don't get it on your clothes."

Nancy and Peggy stared at the transom. On what had previously been a plain, varnished area the name AMAZON had been painted in bold, black letters.

"That's wonderful. Thank you very much. But why? How?"

"I have to admit it was all part of the plan. Your uncle knows my wife can paint a little so he asked if she could do the name on your boat."

"It's done so beautifully. Thank you," said Nancy.

"Yes, thank you very much," added Peggy.

"Don't mention it. It has been a pleasure to meet the two of you and I hope you will enjoy sailing as much as I do. Perhaps I will see on the lake again while I'm fishing, and I promise not to set my boat adrift again."

Author's Note:

Arthur Ransome's second wife, Evgenia, was indeed from Russia and had been Trotsky's secretary. I don't know whether or not she could paint.


	10. Chapter 10

With Peggy at the oars and Nancy steering the sisters brought _Amazon_ into the harbour at Wild Cat Island after a day exploring the far shore of the lake. As the boat gently grounded on the beach Peggy shipped the oars and jumped out with the painter to secure it to a tree, while Nancy unshipped the rudder and generally tidied up.

"Look at this."

Nancy looked up to see Peggy standing on the beach with a something in her hand and a puzzled expression on her face.

"What have you got there?" called Nancy.

"It's an envelope," replied Peggy. "It was wedged in a crack in the marker stump."

Nancy jumped ashore and held out her hand. "Let me see."

Peggy passed over the envelope, saying "It _is_ meant for us. Look, it's addressed to The Amazon Pirates."

Nancy looked at the words printed in big black letters. "I think it's Uncle Jim's writing, though you can't always tell with printing. But he went to London yesterday, how did it get here?"

"Don't worry about that now. Hurry up and open it!"

Taking out her pocket knife Nancy slit open the envelope. She took out a single sheet of folded paper, stained brown and tattered around the edges.

"Let me see!" urged Peggy, reaching out and grabbing the paper.

"Don't pull you donk, you'll tear it."

Nancy unfolded the paper and held it flat so they could both see it.

"It's a map," said Peggy.

"Shiver my timbers! I can see that you galoot, but a map of where?"

It certainly was a map, but a very simple map, showing what looked like an island, or part of an island, for the paper had been torn in half. There were very few details, the only name was 'Treasure Island' written diagonally across the centre. There were no buildings marked, only an arrow labelled "N" to show north, and a cross marked in red ink off the north-western shore. Near the top was a note:

 _X marks the spot but not the treasure._

 _First find the last in line of four,_

 _At six bells after noon four fathoms measure._

 _That's all you get, there is no more._

 _Capt. Jas. Nobeard_

Nancy read the clue out aloud, then said, "So this is what Uncle Jim meant when he said he'd make sure we were kept busy."

"What does it mean?"

"Obviously at the X there is something that points to where something is hidden. Six bells after noon. Ships' bells are rung every half an hour, so six bells is three o'clock. I think it means we have to go four fathoms, that's twenty four feet, in the direction of the pointer."

"What's the pointer?"

"I don't know, perhaps it's a post leaning over at angle. In Treasure Island the pointer was a skeleton!"

Peggy shivered, "But the cross is in the water."

"I know. We have to work out which island this is. It must be one in the lake somewhere. It's certainly not Wild Cat, the shape's all wrong with too many bays and headlands, nor Long Island. And a line of four? Four what? Let's get back to camp and look at it while we have tea."

Pausing only to make sure _Amazon_ was secure in the harbour Nancy and Peggy made their way back to the campsite. Once there Peggy set about laying and lighting the fire while Nancy went down to the landing place to fill the kettle. After taking the kettle back to Peggy Nancy made her way to the north end of the island and looked up the lake towards Beckfoot.

A steamer was making her way down the lake between the islands that clustered islands off the town on the eastern shore. As Nancy watched it she wondered if one of those was the one shown on the map. She pulled the map from her pocket and again tried to match the outline to what she knew. She had sailed or rowed around them all at some time, but none seemed to fit the picture in her hand.

A shout from the camp told her that tea was ready so she went back to Peggy, who had two steaming mugs ready and was busy buttering bread rolls.

Nancy held out the map, "Have you any ideas where this?" she asked.

Peggy shook her head, "It looks familiar but I don't know which island it is."

"I agree. Uncle Jim wouldn't send us away from this lake. We'll just have to sail around every island there is until we recognise the right one. It shouldn't be too hard to find, we just need to look out for four somethings."

o – o – O – o – o

When tea was finished and tidied away Nancy and Peggy again looked at the map.

"Uncle Jim has a map of the lake in his study. Why don't we go there tomorrow and look at that? We can see all the islands then." Suggested Peggy.

"Perhaps, but it's a bit like admitting defeat. I'm sure he thinks we can solve this by ourselves. It does say 'That's all you get'"

Both girls were silent for a while as they studied the map again. Suddenly Nancy gave yell, "Got it! We're a right pair of galoots. Uncle Jim is out to confuse us. It's not an island!"

"What do you mean, not an island?"

"The land and water have been reversed. Look at that long, narrow headland next to a deep bay. That's the Amazon River, and the bay is actually the Beckfoot promontory! It all makes sense now."

"So the X is on land then."

"Yes, it must be a tree or a signpost or something. We'll go there first thing in the morning and find it. It should be jolly obvious."

"Why first thing? The clue says to go in the afternoon. Why's that?"

"Well we can still get there early to make sure it's the right place."

"What do we do if it isn't the right place?"

Nancy did not reply. Deep in thought she was studying the rough map again. "I think I know what it is. Beyond the edge of the woods above Beckfoot there is a line of old fir trees sticking out into the moor. I'm sure there are four of them."

Peggy regarded her sister uncertainly, "Are you sure? I can't remember them."

"Of course I'm sure. Tomorrow we set sail straight after breakfast for the Spanish Main! There will be hoards of doubloons and pieces of eight! Good old Uncle Jim! Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning Nancy was eager to start the treasure hunt, and rowed _Amazon_ over to Dixon's Farm for the milk while Peggy was still splashing lake water on her face to help her wake up.

Mrs Dixon was surprised to see her at the farm at that time. "My, you're up and about early this morning. Dixon's only just finished the milking. The milk won't have had time to cool yet, but I'll let you have some for your breakfasts. Now, how are you doing for butter? I've plenty here. I was churning yesterday ready for market but haven't had time to make up all the pats yet."

Nancy assured her that they had enough butter for now but would probably want some for the following day.

Mrs Dixon continued to chatter away from the dairy while filling the milk-can, while Nancy impatiently shifted from one foot to the other, in a hurry to return to the island for breakfast and start up the lake.

At last Mrs Dixon returned with the full milk-can. "There you are. Now, are you sure there's nothing else you want? Your mother said I was to keep an eye on you and let you have what you need. What about eggs? I haven't seen to the hens yet, but I can let you have some of yesterday's."

Without waiting for Nancy to reply she bustled off back into the dairy and returned with a brown paper bag. "There's four eggs in there, they'll do for your breakfasts, but there'll be more tonight if you want them"

Nancy thanked Mrs Dixon for the eggs and milk and started back down towards _Amazon_ before the farmer's wife had a chance to delay her any longer.

On her return to the island she found Peggy had the fire burning brightly and the kettle was already making the cheerful singing noise that meant it was almost boiling.

"Here's the milk Peg. You do the teas and cut some bread while I do bacon and eggs."

This took Peggy by surprise, usually Nancy left all the cooking to her claiming that Captains don't cook.

o – o – O – o – o

Before they reached the entrance to the Amazon River, the wind, which had been very light all the way up the lake, died away to nothing, making Nancy and Peggy lower the sail and row upstream against the current.

"Aren't we going to stop at the boathouse?" asked Peggy as Nancy kept steadily rowing onwards as _Amazon_ made her way up the river.

"No, mother will ask a million questions about how we are and what we are doing, and cook will give us cake and lemonade, and before we know it it'll be too late."

Nancy rowed on passing first the boathouse, then the lawn in front of the house itself before coming to the point where the river widened out again. Here the water lilies meant she had to take short strokes to avoid getting their oars caught in the tough stems.

Once past the water lilies the river narrowed again. On the left bank stood a large oak tree, its branches dipping down low over the water. Just a few yards upstream from the tree they brought _Amazon_ to the bank and Peggy jumped ashore to tie the painter to a handy bush. After making sure the boat was secure, both girls shouldered their knapsacks containing sandwiches, cake and bottles of lemonade.

Together they walked from the riverbank up to the road. They stopped to listen, but the road was quiet, so both crossed and scrambled over the wall on the other side. For the first time since leaving the island Nancy looked slightly unsure.

"I think it's this way," she said, pointing through the trees, "Though it doesn't really matter where we come out. We should be able to see the firs once we are out on the fell."

She then set off at brisk trot almost at right angles to the wall, dodging around bushes when necessary but generally heading in the same direction. Peggy followed doggedly.

It was not long before the trees thinned out and they found themselves looking out over the edge of the moor. Not far off was a line of four fir trees that stood a short distance from the woodland proper.

"What does the map say again?" asked Peggy.

Nancy pulled the now rather tattered paper out of her pocket. "The last of the line of four," she read. "That must mean the furthest one from the wood, though it might mean the nearest." And she set off again through the heather.

At the foot of the fourth tree Nancy dropped her knapsack on the ground. "This must be it." She checked her watch. "Plenty of time. Let's have our rations now, then work out where this treasure is hidden."

"Are you sure the treasure is here?" asked Peggy. "The clue said something about X marks the spot but not the treasure."

"Well, there must be something here anyway, or why would Uncle Jim send us here?"

They sat with their backs to the tree to eat lunch. Peggy was prepared to wait but Nancy kept checking her watch then jumping up and walking around before sitting down again. When she had eaten the last crumbs of her sandwiches and washed them down with a final draught of lemonade she stood up and looked at the shadow cast by the tree and paced out what she reckoned was twenty four feet. Not an easy task in the thick heather.

"It'll be about here then," she said decisively.

"It still not three o'clock," advised Peggy cautiously.

"I know but this is the right distance, we just have to allow a bit more for how much the sun will go round. Good job it's not cloudy. Now, which way will the shadow move?"

Peggy shaded her eyes and looked up at the sky. "The sun will go that way," she said pointing to the right.

"So the shadow will move this way," said Nancy pointing in the opposite direction.

"Are you sure?"

"Dead certain. Let's look over here."

Nancy took a couple of steps and with her feet started poking around in the heather.

"What are we looking for?" asked Peggy.

"I don't know. Come here and look as well!"

Peggy chose an area a little further on from where her sister was searching and bent down to look amongst the wiry stems of the heather. After several minutes of looking she found a large stone that rocked when she touched it. The stone easily tipped over to one side. Underneath was a tobacco tin. She picked it up and shouted, "Look! Do you think this is it?"

"Barbequed billygoats, it must be. That's the brand that Uncle Jim smokes. Quick, quick, open it!"

Fumbling a bit Peggy pulled the lid off the tin. Inside, folded over several times so it would fit inside, was a piece of paper. Nancy grabbed the paper and unfolded it.

"What is it?" asked Peggy, peering at the paper. "It looks like lots of little stick people."

"Come on you galoot, it's semaphore. Remember how Uncle Jim taught us about it during the Easter hols. I think I can remember most of it if you can't. Have you got a pencil?"

Peggy produced a stump of pencil from the pocket of her shorts and watched as Nancy wrote letters in underneath the figures. Several times Nancy had to pause and move her arms about while running through the alphabet. At last she finished.

Peggy looked at what her sister had written:

AN ISLAND SMALL WITH JUST TWO TREES

LOOK UP IN THE ROOTS OF ONE OF THESE

CAPT NOBEARD

"Look up in the roots?" she asked "shouldn't we look down at the roots?"

"That's what it says. It can't be anything else," said her sister.

"Do think it's a real island this time, not another one of Uncle Jim's jokes?"

"I don't know. What islands can you think of?

Both sisters thought for a while, mentally reviewing all the islands on the lake.

Peggy spoke first, "Do you think it means Cormorant Island?"

"Of course! It must be Cormorant Island! There are two trees there: one still standing and the one that blew down years ago. The roots of that are sticking up in the air. That will be what he means. Let's start immediately."

"Do you think we should? With no wind it'll take an age to row back down the lake."

"Bother! I'd forgotten the wind. Let's go back to _Amazon_ and see what it's like on the water."

At that moment the sun disappeared behind a cloud causing both girls to look up. While they had been busy with the clue a great bank of clouds had crept up from the south-west, and now covered nearly half the sky.

"I don't like the look of that," said Nancy. "We'd better go down to Beckfoot before it rains."

"Will there be thunder?" asked Peggy, her voice wobbling slightly.

"There might be," admitted Nancy, gathering up her knapsack. "Come on Peg. Let's hurry. Hopefully we get to the house before it starts."

Peggy needed no second bidding to get safe indoors before the storm broke. She grabbed her knapsack and set off at the best pace she could manage through the heather with Nancy hurrying after her.

As they entered the woods a distant roll of thunder sounded across the high hills to the west. Peggy let out a short squeal and increased her pace. As they reached the river where they had left _Amazon_ another crash of thunder sounded. Much closer this time. Frantically Peggy fumbled to untie the painter as Nancy shipped the oars.

With strong stokes Nancy sent _Amazon_ speeding through the water. This fear of thunder was possibly Peggy's only weakness. She hoped her sister would eventually grow out of it, but until then she do her best to comfort her.

A flash of lightning showed through the trees followed by another rumble of thunder. The storm was getting closer. Peggy looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"Don't worry Peg, we'll be back at Beckfoot soon."

Peggy nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

The first rain drops fell as the boathouse came in sight. At first large, isolated drops making rings of ripples as they plopped onto the water, but soon it became a continuous downpour that churned the surface of the river into a froth by the impact.

Within a minute both girls were soaked to the skin. Nancy felt the rain form cold rivulets as it ran down her back before trickling under the waistband of her shorts, but kept on rowing with strokes even stronger than before. Peggy gripped the tiller tightly as she steered towards the welcome shelter of the boathouse. She flinched with each flash of lightning and crash of thunder. Suddenly there was relative peace as _Amazon_ entered the boathouse.

Nancy sat holding a mooring ring while panting with exertion. Peggy sat in the stern too scared to move. When she regained her breath Nancy took the painter and made the boat fast. She put an arm around her sister, "Don't worry we're back now. This won't last for ever. When it eases off a bit we can make a dash for the house."

Sure enough it was not long before the fury of the rain abated and the sound of thunder moved away to the high hills to the east.

"Come on Peggy, let's make a run for it now," urged Nancy.

The two girls ran across to the house, their feet squelching in wet shoes as they went. Throwing open the door with a crash, Nancy called out, "Hello, we're back! Any chance of something hot?"

Mother appeared from the drawing room. "Hello you two. You are both soaking wet. Why on earth were you outside in this rain without your waterproofs? Take off those wet shoes before you go any further, then change into something dry. You'll catch your deaths of cold like that. I'll see if cook can find something for you when you come back downstairs."

Tossing aside their wet footwear Nancy and Peggy rushed upstairs. When they returned, steaming mugs of tea and a plate of hot, buttered toast were ready on the table.

"When you have warmed up, perhaps you can tell me what on earth you have been doing to get soaked through like that."

Between mouthfuls of tea and toast Nancy, with occasional interruptions from Peggy, explained about the treasure hunt.

"I knew your uncle was organising something like this," said mother. "But why didn't you take your oilskins with you? You know how quickly the weather can turn."

"Sorry Mother," mumbled Nancy, "I suppose we were in too much of a hurry to get to the treasure."

"Now that you're here, why don't you stay the night in the comfort of your own beds? I can get word to Mrs Dixon to tell her not to worry as you won't be going to the farm for milk, tonight or tomorrow morning."

"Mother! It's the nearly the end of the hols. Soon we'll be back at school and sleeping in beds every night. We must make use of the island while we can. Besides, it's stopped raining now. Uncle Jim will back the day after tomorrow and we ought to find the treasure before then."

Mrs Blackett looked out of the window, and, sure enough the rain had stopped and patches of blue sky were appearing between the clouds.

"Well," she said with a sigh, "I suppose the rain has given over for now, but you must promise me that you will take you oilskins with you if you are going to be away from the island for a while. I don't want you going back to school with colds or influenza."

Nancy and Peggy both chorused their assurances that they would do as their mother wanted.

It did not take long for both girls to be back at the boathouse, bailing out the water that had collected in _Amazon_ while they had rowed down the river.

As Mother waved them off she called out,"Goodbye, now don't forget to take your oilskins when you're out for the day!"

In return Nancy and Peggy called, "Of course not. Goodbye, goodbye!" as they hoisted the sail and _Amazon_ slipped down the river and out into the open waters of the lake.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you to all who have read and reviewed this story so far; especially constantlearner, who should be known as constant reader. I hope those who have been waiting for this latest chapter do not have to wait so long for the next one.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: _Thank you to everyone who posted a review, commented or just read the latest chapter. It is a great boost just to know that people read what I write, and an even greater boost to if they like it._

As the _Amazon_ approached Cormorant Island Nancy brought the bow up into wind, and the boat gently slowed to a standstill as the sail flapped in the light breeze.

"Drop the sail Peg!" she ordered, "The landing place here is a bit narrow, and tricky to get into so it'll be easier to row the last little bit."

Peggy freed the halyard and brought the down white sail hand over hand. Nancy caught it and together they loosely bundled it up around the yard and boom before stowing it to one side. They tugged the oars free from their stowage under the thwarts. As they dropped them into the rowlocks two cormorants took flight with a series of guttural squawks from where they had rested on a branch of the one tree that was still standing.

Peggy looked up in surprise at the sudden noise.

"Don't mind them! Now I'll take both oars. You stay forward and be ready with the painter, and keep a lookout for rocks on the bottom!" Nancy ordered, taking both oars and starting to slowly row towards the narrow beach.

Peggy went up to the bows. "A slight pull more to starboard, then straighten up," she said, watching as a submerged rock passed only feet away. Nancy took a quick glance over her shoulder to check how far she was from the beach, and gently sent _Amazon_ towards the small strip of pebbles.

"Steady!" called Peggy "Nearly there. Another stroke should do it."

 _Amazon_ glided into a tiny cove between two outcrops of rocks. Peggy put out a hand to fend off from one that threatened to bump, then the bow grounded on the stony beach. She jumped out with the painter, looking for somewhere to tie it. The only tree was some way off so she found a large rock and tied the rope around that.

Eager as she was to find the treasure Nancy quickly tidied the boat before stepping ashore and helping to pull _Amazon_ a little further up the beach.

"What was the clue again?" asked Peggy.

"Something about looking up in the roots," said Nancy. She pulled the old tobacco tin from a pocket of her shorts, took out the piece of paper, and read from it, "'An island small with just two trees, look up in the roots of one of these.' It must mean the roots of the fallen tree. There's no other way we can look _up_ in the roots." And she set off towards the dead tree. "This might be the final location, we should keep down low so no-one can see us when unearth the treasure chest."

"Should we have brought a spade to dig it up with then?"

"Come on Peggy! I was only joking about it being a treasure chest. If it's up in the roots it can't be very big."

"Oh, sorry!" Peggy gasped at her own stupidity.

Nancy and Peggy leapt across the rocky ground to where the fallen tree lay. It had blown down some years ago and most of the bark had fallen away, leaving the smooth, silvery-grey wood exposed. A shallow pit remained where the tree had once stood and Nancy slithered down into it and looked up to the roots above her.

"Can you see anywhere where it might be hidden?" she asked.

"Up and to the right of where you are. There's a sort of hole behind where two roots cross. I think I can see something in there."

Nancy stretched up to reach the spot indicated by her sister. "Hang on a moment, I'll have to climb up a little. Uncle Jim's a jolly sight taller than me."

Pulling herself up with one hand and reaching in with the other, Nancy felt around until her fingers touched something round and metallic. She pulled it free and jumped back down. Something in the tin rattled as she did so.

"Here it is. Another one of Uncle Jim's tobacco tins," she said, scrambling back up to where Peggy waited, jigging from one foot to the other with impatience.

"Oh, so it's not the treasure then?"

"There's something in here, but it's too light to be serious treasure. He's going to keep us chasing around the lake for the rest of the summer... Don't crowd me Peg, I'm trying to get the lid off, it's beastly stiff." Nancy tried twisting at the lid but it would not move. "You've got the ship's knife, haven't you? That'll prise it open."

Peggy patted her pockets. "I must have left it back in camp. I remember using it to cut some of the kindling for the fire this morning."

"You galoot! If we can't shift it we'll have to go back to Wild Cat!"

Nancy tried to twist off the lid until she went red in the face, but with no avail, the contents of the tin remained inaccessible.

"Bother, we will have to go back and get the knife and jemmy the thing open. I can't shift the beast at all."

Slightly despondent both returned to _Amazon_ and prepared to sail back their camp.

o-o-O-o-o

Back on Wild Cat Island once more Nancy and Peggy raced up from the landing place to their camp.

"Where did you leave the knife," asked Nancy.

"I remember using it when I lit the fire. It'll be near the fireplace."

It only took a few minutes to find the knife, where Peggy had left it on the tin containing their store of sugar, tea and other things that should not get damp.

Nancy took the knife and slid the blade up under the lid and twisted. The lid suddenly flew off with a pop and something small and metallic fell out. Peggy bent down and picked it up.

"It's a key," she said.

"I can see that you galoot, but what's it the key for?"

Nancy turned her attention back to the tin. Inside was a folded piece of paper. Quickly she unfolded it and read the latest clue,

"Trophies from the Congo to Bengal

Here are hanging on the wall

Beneath the window a chest you'll see,

That is where you use the key.

That's easy! It must mean Uncle Jim's study. He has trophies and things from all over the world in there. Off to Beckfoot. It's not the Spanish Main, but we can probably scrounge some grub."


End file.
